Once Upon an Elevator
by Noryale
Summary: During one of Bulma's BBQs, after Majin Boo's defeat. Gohan surprises Videl with something unexpected... Oneshot!


Hello there, Nor here.

Yes, I know it's been ages since I last posted something... but here it is another one-shot.

I'd like to thank Kitten-Kisses not just for proof-reading this, but also because all those one-shots of hers gave a little boost to post this one-shot of my own and for the suggestions.

Frederica, I know this is not your type of thing, lol... but anyway, I'd like to thank you, just because I feel like thanking you.

No, English is not my native language...  
Yes, it is partly based on a true story :)

More notes after the story...

---------

"Would you mind stop staring at me?" Videl said slightly annoyed, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Sorry, I just can't help it." Gohan replied an apology, although not very heartfelt.

"Then stop giggling." She kept walking, arms crossed, glaring at the floor.

"Come on, stop looking at the floor like that." Gohan was walking side by side to what he considered his best friend, which was not a relative.

"Like what?" Videl moved her glare from the floor to look directly at him

"Like that!"

"I just wish I wouldn't have listened to your mom and had listened to Bulma instead." they reached the huge dome where Bulma and her family co-habited and Videl cleaned the sole of her pink trendy shoes on the doormat.

"My mom tends to over exaggerate this occasions, I told her we're overdressed... I feel like a bloated penguin if you ask." Gohan repeated Videl's action, while she was waiting for him, already inside the hall. "But you look lovely, Vi."

"St-Stop! You're not helping."

"Since when are you shy towards me?"

"Since I'm wearing a dress."

"Well, it's a good change. I think it looks good on you." Gohan said honestly.

"It's not going to happen, there is no way I am switching my comfy shorts and baggy shirts over this... these things," Videl said straightening her short dress, pushing down on one of her long socks that was sliding a bit down. "Yeah, no more formal dressing for me in a while... I've had enough today."

"Did you have fun?" Gohan asked, they both were already moving inside one of the long corridors of Bulma's house. They passed a couple of doors, but proceeded. Luckily for both of them, Gohan knew the place well enough and Videl was gifted eidetic memory, which made it a lot easier having a huge house herself.

"Yes, I had a great time! I'm so happy all is over now."

"What do you mean all is over?"

"No more evil Boo, and no more enemies. No more fighting..."

"Well, hopefully, it'll last for a long time. I really hope so." Gohan took a right, Videl following him by his side.

"I don't mind the usual dose of crime fighting, but I guess that was a bit too much. Somehow I'm quite glad all this happened, and that everything is well and dandy now."

"After all we all are alive, and my dad is back for good," he concluded.

"Yeah, everybody loves your dad. He's very nice Gohan. Remember when Goten slipped it, saying that your dad was coming back for the tournament, and I thought that you said that he was dead cause you didn't want me to know that he ran away from your house? I feel stupid knowing that I once thought like that."

"It's alright, it was my fault... at the time I didn't know how you'd react to all these, er... you know, these awkward characteristics my family and friends have. So I guess I didn't want to explain things with too much detail."

"Don't worry." Videl patted Gohan's back in a friendly matter. "At least I understand everything now. And I'm very happy you and your awkward friends and family came along. Even my dad is quite happy himself, it's been a while since I've seen him in such high spirits."

"Your dad had a very important role in the last fight... without him, we probably wouldn't be here today." Gohan stopped in front of an elevator, pushed the button, and waited for the doors to open.

"Probably that's why he's like that... he's feeling some of his old glory back again, and this time, he actually helped to save the world." Videl looked at the top of the elevator, looking at the counting down digitalized numbers.

"The food was great, Bulma's barbecues are the best!" Gohan exclaimed, changing the subject. By Videl's tone, he could be sure that she was thinking about some past events, and he definitely didn't want to see her sad, not today... not ever.

"Yeah, it was the best barbecue I've had in my life! But I thought Bulma was a terrible cook." They reached the ground floor, and with a short 'blip' the doors opened quickly.

"Well, that's not completely false. Her barbecues are great, but you better keep her away from pans, crock pots, and real home cooking. That's my mom's department." He said proudly, picturing inside the banquets his mom has been preparing lately, apparently she wanted to make it up for the time Goku's been away.

"Where are we really going?" Videl didn't know why they were both wondering inside Bulma's house, the only thing she knew was that Bulma asked Gohan for something, and asked her if she could come and help him. Now that sounds fishy, cause there's not many things a strong guy like Gohan couldn't manage on his own.

"Picking up some capsules for Bulma, remember?" Gohan said, looking up at the elevator's ceiling, not because he was interested in looking at the ventilator nor the white fluorescent light that illuminated the cubicle, just because he knew that if Videl looked at him in that moment, she'd know that something was off. He was terrible with lies, half-lies included.

"Are they in Bulma's workshop?" Videl asked, noticed the elevator was going downwards, her workshop was the only thing she recalled being downstairs. Bulma being the good host she was known for obviously had showed Videl the place around on one of the girl's previous visits.

"Hmm Hmm." He nodded slightly, and smiled gently in order to prevent showing his inner gigantic grinning... he was excited, and anxious to see her reaction to the surprise he and Bulma got her. The day has been great, he felt really happy... the get-togethers now with his dad back, even if he wasn't punctual to most of them, awakened in him the same sensations he used to feel when he was a little boy. The pleasure of just being together with your friends, chatting, enjoying each others presence was something he cherished... but now, with his dad back, his mom smiling widely and eyes shining again, forgetting the more than occasional yelling sessions she'd throw at him... his little brother making up for all the time lost without their dad's presence. All that and adding Videl's company was simply overwhelming.

It was night already, and most of the guests returned home. Videl offered to stay and help to clean the mess; Gohan was staying cause his whole family was still there... ChiChi was giving a human touch to the robots cleaning, Goku probably was with Vegeta, the two were getting along amusingly well. Goten and Trunks were probably doing some mischief.

'Blip', the doors opened interrupting Gohan's thoughts and the mutual silence.

Gohan was the first to get out, being the one more confident around the enormous place. Videl followed right after, admiring once more her surroundings... it was a complete mess, if all her workshop was located outdoors it could be easily mistaken by a junkyard... an organized junkyard. Transportation prototypes were all together, from very trendy motorbikes, parts of aircrafts to what it looked like the ultimate trend in baby prams... passing that area, you could find appliances small and big...

They both walked through the workshop, silent... the only thing that could be heard were their metallic footsteps on blurry silver tiles.

The day was great, but Gohan had been anxious about this specific moment... by the time he saw the stainless steel desk, full of confusing and dismantled gadgets, he couldn't help himself but show his inner grin to the world... he was smiling, ear to ear!

Videl was a bit behind him, still looking with awe at the place as if it was the first time she was there. Gohan supported himself on the desk, and waited until Videl lost her distraction and faced him.

She wrinkled her eyebrow, a gesture she always did when she was suspecting something. "Gohan, tell me really why are we here?" she stopped in front of him, arms crossed not on the modest way like before, but defiant and straightforward as her normal self.

"Come here." Gohan said, reaching for her hands that were somewhere intertwined with her forearms and elbows. He gently held one of her hands; she didn't give any fight and let him guide her. It wasn't the first time they held hands together, they were close friends, partners in crime-fighting... good friends hold hands sometimes, right?

"What?" she asked, intrigued.

"Clo-se your eyes." Gohan said in a melodic way.

"What is this all about, just tell me now." Videl wasn't very patient on this kind of stuff... she liked to be on top of everything, aware, being kept on the dark was not on her dictionary.

"Come on Vi, don't spoil it. Just close or eyes..." Gohan's smile wasn't spoilt, and was as wide as before.

"Alright, just hope it's worth it, otherwise..." Videl mockingly threatened, shutting her eyes voluntarily.

Gohan waited for a few seconds, still on the same position, lower back supported on the desk, let go of Videl's hand and waited a couple of seconds...

Videl quietly opened one eye, just to take a small peek... only to find Gohan's eyes looking at her still.

"Caught you!" Gohan giggled... he knew her quite well, and curiosity drove her mad.

"OH, alright!" Videl said exasperatedly and covered her eyes with both hands. Gohan turned around, looked for a small box on top of the desk, he knew what it looked like... for him had exactly the same one at home. He found it almost instantly.

"Keep your eyes closed." Gohan ordered and reached Videl's hand once again. Videl kept her eyes shut, even without her hands covering them. Gohan passed the small metal case to her hands. "Open it."

Videl didn't need to hear it twice; her eyes were open immediately after his words.

"What is it?" she asked, shrugging her eyebrows.

"Open it and see!" she could say that he was himself getting impatient as well, or was it over-anxious?

"Oh-okay." and like a little kid opening a candy box, Videl eagerly opened the small capsule case, it was quite similar to the one she used to carry her helicopter, except that it was more trendy and the lines were smoother... you could see it was new, and not scratched and worn out like hers. To her surprise, when she opened the box... there was no capsule, but... a watch.

"Oh crap... tell me this is not what I think..." Videl asked while taking off the silver digital watch off the case, laying the case onto the desk and observing closely the watch with both hands.

"I'm afraid it is Videl." Gohan felt like bursting out laughing at the face she made after the realization.

"Does it work like yours?" she asked looking at him, taking her glance away from the watch for the first time. He just simply nodded. "Cool!" Videl exclaimed, her eyes were glittering, she felt excited as a kid opening a candy box.

It didn't take long for her to take off the watch she'd been using for so long as a police intercom, and replace its place with the new silver one. She adjusted it to her wrist, twisting and looking at her hand from different angles. "It's so light, and it looks so much nicer than my old one... does it work as an intercom as well?" she asked, without pressing any buttons.

"It does, but Bulma hasn't set it up yet, she needs your old watch to check out something... probably it's the frequency, don't ask me. I have no idea." Gohan replied crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Come on, try it on."

"Okay, but first tell me. What will happen to my clothes?" her excitement gave place to the intrigued look she wore previously.

Gohan laughed out loud at the question. "Come on Videl, stop being so suspicious about everything. You've seen me using that so many times, was I ever naked when I turned back to normal?"

"Unfortunately not!" she joked. "Alright... this one, isn't it?" Videl asked Gohan showing him one of the buttons, he was still laughing at her awkward reply.

"Yes... would you mind pressing it when we're still young?"

"Stop rushing me! Since when are you all ironic? Geez... it must be from all the bad influences you're getting from city girls." Videl retorted mentioning something she once overheard Chichi saying. And 'click', after less than a second, Videl looked at her hands... they weren't bare anymore; white gloves were covering them. And why were things less sharp? She soon realized it was a helmet visor. "Any Mirror?"

Gohan was smiling widely. "Right there." He pointed to a room corner, "Quite comfortable don't you think?"

" Yeah..." she answered while stretching her arms and bending her knees. Videl wide opened her eyes when she took a glimpse of the mirror... "Okay, NOT cool!"

"I told Bulma you'd complain about the colors!" Gohan giggled and approached her from behind. "Besides... it's not fair I look all geeky, why would you look all trendy? It's the Great Saiyaman trademark!" Gohan said, rising his voice mocking a heroic tone. He gently grabbed Videl's cape and straightened it a bit, it was a bit frenzied by her shoulder.

"Gohan, when did you talk me into wearing something as silly as this?" Videl said, taking off her helmet and laying it on the nearest shelf.

"I never did... but I just thought that you'd get more protection wearing the suit, remember that day on the..." Gohan was cut off.

"Yes, I do... I just said that my fingerless gloves were no good for handling hot stuff. That doesn't make me want to go around town dressed up like... er... like, this!" she held the tips of her aquamarine vest. "It's... It's embarrassing." she could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Oh come on, you have the helmet on! Nobody will recognize you, right?" Gohan held the white helmet and knocked it with his knuckles. "Hard as your head!" not too long ago Gohan discovered the pleasure of teasing her, it was risky, but it was well worth it.

"Funny today aren't we? You think people are stupid? They're going to start wondering where the hell I am... and then they see you, the city super hero, with a super hero chick... they're going to associate it." Videl said taking off her helmet from Gohan's hands and put it back on her head rather hastely.

"And since when do you care about what other people think?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're right... I don't, do I?" Videl said pushing the same button as she did before, and immediately found herself wearing the same blue dress, long socks and pink shoes and short vest as she did before.

"And since when do you wear dresses?" Gohan grinned and scratched his head. The look on her face made him change the subject straight away. "So, what shall we call you? Great Saiyachick? Super Hero Chick? Great Saiyaman's sidekick." All his suggestions were replied with deadly glares.

"Great Saiyaman 2 is fine." Videl said walking towards the elevator.

"What? Come on Vi... you gotta come up with something cooler than that, as Goten or Trunks would say, that's boring." Gohan followed her.

"I don't care, Great Saiyaman 2 and that's settled." Videl said without looking at him, smiling quietly, but still going with her tough act. Gohan noticed her old watch on top of the desk, picked it up, and kept pursuing Videl who was still walking to the exit, in the mean time sharing her glances between her new acquired watch and Bulma's gadgets prototypes. She soon reached the elevator and pressed the call button. The doors instantly opened.

"What are you waiting for?" Videl asked already inside the cubicle.

"Didn't forget anything, did you?" Gohan enquired, both hands inside his light blue suit pockets. As soon as people started to go home, he discarded his tie.

"I guess not..." Videl ran her hands feeling her sides, she forgot she didn't have any pockets with her short dress. "Nope." she shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Cut it out, are you coming or not? I'm going without you." Videl mocked an angry mood, and pushed the up button. As soon as she pressed the button, Gohan revealed one of his hands, with her old watch around one of his fingers.

"Can I keep this?"

"Ah!" and Videl stretched her arm in order to grab Gohan. But the elevator's doors closed at the mean time quite fast, by the time Videl noticed the closing door, it was to late and her hand got stranded, immediately to be freed by the out-tuned sensors that opened the doors.

"Shit! Stupid thing." Videl held her hand, and instinctively kicked the still opening door.

"Videl, are you alright? Let me see your hand!" Gohan panicked at the sight of his friend in pain, and ran inside the lift.

"Bulma has to tune the sensor, this thing almost chopped my hand off!" Videl said between the blows she was throwing at her hand.

"Does it hurt a lot? Let's go upstairs and get you some ice." Gohan said, holding Videl's wrist observing the red and already showing a noticeable swelling. "Here, let me make it better." and he gently brought her hand up to his lips and gave a suave peck, he always used to do that to his brother whenever he hurt himself. Videl was perplexed to what he just did.

"Wh-What did you just do?" Videl asked, her hand still in his possession.

"Force of habit, does it still hurt?" he replied, closing his eyes due to his enormous smile.

Looking from Videl's lower angle, she looked attentively to what was in front of her. There they were, inside the cramped elevator, he was holding her hand, with both of his hands... that were still close to his lips. Looking at the scene, Videl felt the urge to peck the cheek of the boy who she'd been having so much fun with lately... who studied together and shared their assignments... who along kicked bad dudes' asses on a Saturday afternoon. She was so glad she'd met him... and all the traits and friends he brought along.

Gohan's eyes opened in surprise when he felt the gentle and rather fast nudge on his cheek, only realizing afterwards that Videl was on her toes and that she'd just kissed his cheek. And then... the urge of something else crossed both minds.

As they both shared the same thought, Videl went up on her toes again and Gohan bent down, meeting halfway... their lips met, and both shared their first kiss... in what it could be called, a very awkward romantic scenario.

'Blip' and the doors opened.

They both parted from each other, both looking at the elevator's ceiling like nothing ever happened...

"What are you up to?" a tall intimidating to some figured asked, looking down on the young not yet - probably more than friends - almost couple.

"Pic-Mr. Piccolo!" Why do you think we are up to something?" Gohan as the terrible liar he was known to be, overdid his 'pretend all is normal and boring' act. The wise green Piccolo 'hmmphed' and threw them a small smile, just to keep on his way, passing the corridor and leaving them both alone... apparently, there were some things that needed to be talked about.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you think he's dumb?" Videl elbowed Gohan's lower rib cage.

"He knows..."

"If he doesn't know, he's suspicious about something... didn't you notice all those wicked grins he's been throwing at us the entire barbecue?" they both started walking through the somehow labyrinthic hallways and corridors... what the hell was Piccolo doing there, anyway?

"Auch! What was that for?" Gohan faked a pained face; Videl just pinched his arm.

"That's for making me have the memory of our first kiss in a freaking elevator!" Videl blushed a little at the thought, her lips was showing a wide smile.

"Well... after all our failed Saturday dates, when we were interrupted by your 'thingie' here." Gohan picked her old watch out of her pocket and handed it to her. "Still, perhaps I can make it up for you tomorrow... how about some ice-cream and a movie?"

"Fine with me... as long as it's not any tear-jerker or romantic crap." Videl replied, wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Oh, there you are! Did you find it Gohan?" Bulma asked from inside one of the living rooms they had to pass to get out. "Uh... What's up with those faces?" Bulma winked at them.

"Prepare to be teased for the rest of our lives..." and he had no clue how right he was...

-----

And this is it... So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Too long and boring? Please let me know.

In case you're wondering, this passes right after "He's always late", which I believe it's episode 273 in US (I didn't watch the US version, so please correct me). Yesh... it's the BBQ episode after Boo is defeated, Now, just because it's the episode right after Boo's defeat, in my opinion, it doesn't mean it has passed exactly straight after their victory... some good time could have passed right? G & V were a lot more comfortable with each other already, and all the things they've been through definitely gave the whole thing a boost.

Besides, not all relationships start on a special occasional... fancy dressed with candle dinners. There hasn't to be always some of them popping out the question... sometimes things just happen. And first kisses don't have always to be on a sunset or a romantic spot... sometimes, the best kisses happen on the most unglamorous places

I don't have a problem with elevators, but my flat's lift and I do not get along. Thanks to it I already stranded my hands twice. Almost dropped a television, and ruined my hub's bday cake... yeah, spent almost one hour cleaning 7 floors of remains of pineapple & cream cake that the lift just spread along... and yes, me and hub's 1st kiss was in the exact same elevator, lol. (Bloody hell.. that was over 7 yrs ago!)

Sorry about the size of it, I find it quite long, but hey, that's me and my writing... and as usual not much happens, but that's why you have the anime/mangas... and this is why fics are for!

Thanks, and please let me know what you think.

Nor


End file.
